


Um lugar limpo e bem iluminado

by Diana924



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Married Couple, Post-Season/Series 02, Retirement
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non avrebbe mai pensato di poter arrivare ad avere davvero tutta quella tranquillità, assolutamente meritata.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Kudos: 1





	Um lugar limpo e bem iluminado

Non avrebbe mai pensato di poter arrivare ad avere davvero tutta quella tranquillità, assolutamente meritata.

Era dalla guerra che non si rilassava, lo SHIELD era stato la sua vita per anni, decenni forse e per quanto trovasse quella vita stancante l’aveva emozionata e le aveva dato uno scopo per cui andare avanti. Aveva proseguito su quella strada contro tutto e tutti, dopo essersi sposata quando i suoi superiori l’avrebbero voluta a casa a fare la calza o almeno dietro una scrivania, quando era rimasta incinta di Cipriano e poi di Alison e nemmeno allora aveva rinunciato, aveva l’occasione di dimostrare a quegli ingrati che poteva essere un buon agente pur essendo moglie e madre e non avrebbe rinunciato per non sentire le loro lamentele.

Daniel per fortuna le era stato d’aiuto, non l’aveva mai forzata a scegliere e sebbene non accettasse alcune sue scelte le aveva sempre rispettate dandole tutto il rispetto e l’amore di cui aveva bisogno. Avevano attraversato il mondo insieme, dando la caccia ai pochi irriducibili dell’HYDRA rimasti dopo la guerra e cercando di capire chi fossero i capi di Dottie. Sovietici, questo era sicuro ma qualsiasi fosse il posto che avevano visitato tanto tempo prima sembrava che nessuno sapesse darle informazioni, pochissimi fuoriusciti ne erano a conoscenza e non c’erano pettegolezzi di sorta, solo che la struttura era stata chiusa ma il programma era ancora attivo e che gli agenti potevano essere ovunque.

Quello era stato uno dei pochi casi che non era riuscita a risolvere, nemmeno Howard aveva ottenuto maggiori informazioni eppure lei era sicura che fossero quasi incappati in qualcosa di grosso ma non abbastanza da fermare il collasso del loro vecchio nemico.

Fosse stato per lei sarebbe rimasta fino alla fine ma il mondo stava cambiando troppo in fretta e il suo corpo stava invecchiando, era sicura che l’avessero fatta direttore dello SHIELD per non averla tra i piedi e nella speranza che rifiutasse. E lei ci aveva pensato, ne aveva discusso per giorni con Daniel, temendo che quella promozione meritata ma insperata finisse per allontanarli, Daniel per quanto di mentalità aperta era pur sempre cresciuto in un certo ambiente: poteva sopportare che sua figlia non vestisse come le sue amiche di scuola ma non che si comportasse come un maschiaccio. Daniel l’aveva rincuorata incoraggiandola ad accettare, meritava quel posto, nessuno lo meritava più di lei aveva aggiunto e a lui non dispiaceva avere una moglie in carriera le aveva confidato quella notte mentre riposavano abbracciati. E così mentre la guerra in Vietnam proseguiva, i movimenti per i diritti civili scuotevano il loro mondo e le femministe bruciavano reggiseni Margaret Sousa, nata Carter e nota come Peggy, era divenuta direttore dello SHIELD.

Il suo nome da sposata era solo per i documenti, Mrs Margaret Carter incuteva più rispetto di Mrs Margaret Sousa aveva scoperto a sue spese ed essendo la prima direttrice era opportuno che fosse rispettata dai suoi sottoposti. L’azione le mancava, essere sul campo era stata la sua ragione di via per oltre vent’anni ma essere il capo aveva i suoi vantaggi.

Daniel aveva continuato a lavorare sul campo finché una brutta ferita avvenuta durante una missione in Cambogia non lo aveva costretto al pensionamento. E sebbene tuti sperassero che anche lei si congedasse per stare con lui lei era rimasta. Daniel non aveva bisogno di un’infermiera durante la riabilitazione, anzi un aiuto costante lo avrebbe reso più insofferente e lei ne conosceva bene il carattere testardo nonché la tendenza a minimizzare; Alison le aveva rivelato che la gamba era peggiorata già a metà degli anni sessanta e che lei lo aveva scoperto solamente per caso in quanto aveva sorpreso suo padre intento ad assumere dosi maggiori di calmanti, e Daniel l’aveva fatta giurare di non dire nulla a nessuno.

Il pensionamento non era giunto all’improvviso, motivo per cui aveva avuto tempo di organizzarsi al meglio, per fortuna Cipriano si stava facendo valere sebbene suo figlio ci tenesse sempre a far sapere che doveva il suo posto non tanto ai suoi genitori ma alle sue capacità … poteva aver mosso qualche filo ma il grosso lo aveva fatto lui.

Quella casa che avevano trovato in New Jersey le sembrava assurda ma in qualche modo rispondeva alle loro nuove esigenze. Un luogo tranquillo, pulito e illuminato quanto bastava, un’oasi di pace e tranquillità dove invecchiare con l’uomo che amava e godersi la pensione.

<< È quello che volevi? >> le domandò Daniel mentre osservavano gli scatolini del trasloco e quello che sarebbe dovuto essere il salotto.

<< Nient’affatto, ma è quello di cui avevo bisogno, ora lo capisco >> ammise Peggy Carter prima che suo marito l’abbracciasse, tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio, il mondo era cambiato anche grazie a loro ed era sicura che il meglio dovesse ancora venire.


End file.
